


Serving Lady Stark

by smuttytimes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, PWP, Power Imbalance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytimes/pseuds/smuttytimes
Summary: Jon knew their arrangement was unusual, to say the least. That wasn’t to say he was unhappy with the way things worked in the Stark household nowadays-- not at all.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Serving Lady Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes ma'am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275140) by [hauntedpoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem). 



Jon knew their arrangement was unusual, to say the least. That wasn’t to say he was unhappy with the way things worked in the Stark household nowadays-- not at all.

Lord Stark had left for King’s Landing a lifetime ago, and he had left Jon with explicit orders forbidding him to take the black. Jon had been crushed at that-- his dreams of glory were gone, replaced with an uncertain future. In days after, Jon had wanted to do nothing but sulk in his room and mope about his fate. 

Lady Catelyn had other ideas. Lord Stark had taken all the other Stark children with him, so there was no one to aid her in running Winterfell but Jon. 

“Jon, go give these records to Maester Luwin.”

“Jon, go check on the greenhouses.”

 _Jon, do this. Jon, do that_ , Jon thought bitterly, as he walked to Catelyn’s solar, a stack of papers from the maester in hand. _Ghost might be a wolf, but I feel like her mistreated dog._

Jon reached the door of the solar, and knocked gently. Cold glares and harsh words had taught him that banging too loudly was something Lady Catelyn did not tolerate. 

“Come in!”

Jon entered the solar, and motioned to the papers in his hand.

“Maester Luwin told me to give this to you, Lady Stark.”

Catelyn sat at her desk, and nodded absentmindedly as she read a letter. 

“Put them over there.” She pointed to a corner of the desk. Jon did as he was told, and then stood awkwardly for a moment. Catelyn glanced up at him for a moment.

“What do you want, bastard?”

Jon flinched and turned his eyes to the floor.

“I- I uh, just wanted to know if there was anything else I could do.”

_Idiot! You should have made your escape while you had the chance._

“Is your penmanship decent?”

Jon nodded, confused. 

Catelyn studied Jon for a moment, and then nodded. 

“Tell one of the maids to prepare me a bath, and then take some parchment and quill with you to my chambers.” With a weary sigh, she put down the letter. “It has been a long day, and I tire of writing letters. Perhaps dictation will be easier on the mind than writing.”

Jon nodded, and left the solar to make his way to the servant’s quarter. He quickly found a maid and told her what Lady Stark wanted. Afterwards, Jon made a beeline for Catelyn’s quarters, ink, quill, and parchment in hand. He knocked, and waited.

“It’s open!”

Jon entered the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned to the bed, his eyes widened.

Catelyn lay in her nightclothes on the bed. Jon’s eyes roamed over her long crimson hair, her ample bosom, and long legs, legs that led up to--

“Eyes on the floor, Jon Snow. It’s unbecoming of a servant to ogle his betters.”

Jon blushed, and murmured an apology. After a moment, Catelyn’s glare faded, and she pointed to the side of the bed, where a chair waited next to her nightstand. Jon sat down, and dipped his quill into the ink.

“Write neatly, Snow. If I’m not pleased, you’ll be rewriting everything.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

Catelyn laid back on the bed and stretched her legs out. Jon did his best to ignore her, but his face grew warmer all the same.

“Ready?”

Jon nodded.

“Very well. ‘To Lord Umber, I bid you--’”

Jon copied Catelyn’s words as they poured from her mouth, and did his best to ensure his writing remained neat. It wasn’t the longest of letters, and Catelyn quickly finished speaking. After the ink had dried, Jon handed the letter to Catelyn, who scanned it and raised her eyebrows.

“You have a woman’s penmanship, Jon. I am impressed.” She set the letter aside. “It looks as if I wrote it.”

A warm feeling grew in Jon’s chest, which he soon recognized as pride.

_Why does a scrap of praise from her turn me into a puddle?_

“Well, that is that. You are free to go.”

“Is there anything else I could do?” Jon blurted out. 

Catelyn studied his face for a moment, swung over so that she sat at the bed’s edge, her legs dangling off of it. She then gestured at her feet.

“It has been a long day. I would appreciate a massage.”

Jon nodded, and sat down on the floor. He swallowed nervously, before glancing up at Catelyn, who gave him a disapproving look.

“Eyes on my feet, Jon. If you want to do more for me, you know what to do.”

Jon nodded, and reached for Catelyn’s left foot. His fingers slowly worked in small circles, and as he rubbed her feet, Jon noted the soft, warm feeling of Catelyn’s skin.

“In truth, Jon, you are not the worst bastard I could have been stuck dealing with.”

Jon frowned in confusion, but kept his eyes and hands focused on Catelyn’s feet.

“You know your place in this household, and you serve your role well. The other foot as well.” 

Jon moved to Catelyn’s right foot, and gently kneaded the sore flesh. As he worked, Jon felt himself harden, and tried to hide his alarmed expression

_She’ll kill me if she realizes I enjoy this._

Catelyn sighed. “I imagine in other houses, the lady may find herself dealing with a power-hungry maniac, instead of the dutiful servant I’ve got on my hands.”

“Servant?” Jon asked, his face coloring. 

“You are kneeling before me and massaging my feet. You are my servant, Jon-- and one that seems to crave being told what to do.”

 _Is that true?_ Jon thought about his actions, and shrugged. 

“I suppose so, my lady.”

Catelyn made a sound as Jon continued.

“You’re very good at this. Have you done it before?”

Jon nodded before he could think better of it, and Catelyn laughed.

“Really? With who?”

Jon flushed, and shook his head. 

“Does it matter, my lady?”

“I want to know. Was it some maid? A lover of yours?”

Jon shook his head, and tried to focus on his task.

“I want to know Jon. I’m _ordering_ you to--”

“A whore!” Jon hissed. “I paid a whore.”

Catelyn laughed again, and this time, Jon’s ears warmed.

“Don’t tell Theon,” Jon begged. Catelyn fell silent before reassuring him with a soft word of encouragement.

“Forgive me for laughing, Jon, but that is odd. Most men who visit whores seek nothing but their own pleasure. Why did you do it?”

“I _did_ find it pleasing.” And he had. The bemused woman had been more than willing to accept Jon’s actions as long as he had paid her in full.

“Oh.” Catelyn shrugged. “I suppose it’s better that way. If you marry a highborn woman, knowing how to treat your superiors will come in handy. Both feet, now.”

Jon began massaging both of Catelyn’s feet, his mind swirling.

_She doesn’t seem angry… but this is behavior unbecoming of a bastard._

“Tell me more, Jon. What do you do when you visit a whore?”

“I only did it once.” Jon sighed. “It wasn’t as pleasant as I had hoped it would have been.”

“Whores rarely are,” Catelyn admonished. “A woman who cares for you will always be better than one you pay for. A shame your father didn’t learn that.”

Jon flinched and stopped his hands’ motion. Catelyn scoffed. 

“Keep working, Jon. That’s a good servant.”

_Why do I obey her? And why does doing so make me feel… like this?_

Catelyn hummed to herself as Jon continued massaging her feet. When she spoke again, her voice had a mischievous tone to it.

“Are you a virgin, Jon?”

Jon flushed at the question, and shook his head.

“No, my lady. I’ve lain with a whore, as I told--”

“That is nothing, Jon. Have you lain with a woman you care for?”

Jon shook his head.

“I’m not surprised. Bastards rarely do.”

“Why” Jon whispered. “Why are you saying these things to me? It’s cruel.”

“Life is cruel, Jon. I am only trying to help you.”

“How?”

_This isn’t helping me._

“I’ve always helped you learn your place in the world. Tell me, Jon, what is your place?”

Jon’s member stirred as he answered. “Beneath you.”

“Excellent!” Catelyn sighed. “See? If you ever marry a highborn, you will be ready to serve her as well. And don’t act like you don’t enjoy it. I’d bet your little prick is as hard as a rock right now, isn’t it?”

Jon stiffened slightly, and tried to calm himself.

“I asked you a question, Jon.”

Jon blushed furiously, and shook his head. 

“It’s, ah-- it’s unbecoming of me, my lady--”

“So it is.” Catelyn snorted. “That is very cute of you.” She withdrew her feet and looked down at Jon, whose eyes were fixed on the floor.

“Tell me, Jon, do you find me attractive?”

Jon swallowed nervously, and nodded. Catelyn smirked,

“Rubbing the feet of a woman you see as beautiful is very enjoyable, isn’t it?”

Jon nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Catelyn sighed, and smiled.

“I once had a lover who was much like you. Obedient, humble, and eager to please.” She frowned. “Unfortunately, he decided to aim above his station, and thought to make himself my equal. I’d imagine that you’d never get such ideas.”

“Yes, my lady,” Jon whispered. 

Jon had always found Lady Catelyn to be beautiful, and as he had become a man, the thoughts of her crimson hair and ample bosom had kept him awake at night. To hear her speak this way sent warmth coursing through his loins.

“Do you lust for me, Jon? Tell the truth.”

_Father is far away. What does this matter?_

“Yes.”

Catelyn nodded, and then stood up.

“You can do one of two things. Either leave now, or stay here and do as I say. The choice is yours.”

Jon got up and walked to the door, ignoring the momentary disappointment that flashed across Catelyn’s face. Said disappointment faded quickly as Jon locked the door and turned to face her.

“Strip, bastard.”

Jon took off his clothes quickly, only hesitating when he had stripped down to his smallclothes.

“Take them off. I want to see you bare.”

Jon nodded, and removed the last of his clothing. As he did so, his cock sprang free.

Much to Jon’s humiliation, Catelyn burst into laughter when she saw Jon’s member.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-- it’s just _so small!_ ”

Jon’s face burned as Catelyn’s laughs subsided into chuckles. Ashamed, he turned away from her.

“You do have a shapely rear though. Come now, Jon. Face me.”

Jon did as he was told, and looked at the smirking Lady Stark. She motioned at him with a finger, and Jon wordlessly began walking towards her.

“Stop. I want you to crawl.”

Jon froze, and after a moment, nodded quietly. His face reddened as he sank to his hands and knees, and his mind swirled as he began crawling. 

_I do enjoy this for some reason. Why?_

Jon stopped crawling as he reached Catelyn’s feet. He didn’t dare look up at her, instead keeping his eyes affixed on her feet.

“You like my feet, don’t you?”

Jon nodded as he studied her delicate toes and soft skin. His hands had massaged them earlier, but for the moment Jon was free to admire them.

“Kiss them.”

Jon eagerly compiled, and peppered Catelyn’s feet with kisses. As he did so, Catelyn’s voice echoed in her chambers.

“This is where you belong, Jon. It’s good that you accept your status with such enthusiasm.”

Jon continued kissing Catelyn’s feet, and a pleasant feeling coiled in his stomach. 

_If being a bastard means I get to do this, I am glad I am a bastard._

“Stop.” 

With a brief moment of regret, Jon stopped his efforts. 

“Lie down, Jon. Face up.”

Jon turned around and laid down on the floor. He looked up at Catelyn, who stared down at him with a grin. She stepped over him, and placed one foot on either side of his head. Jon felt a rush of dizziness as he stared up at Catelyn's nightdress and saw that she wore no smallclothes.

“It’s been too long since I’ve had a whore to do this to,” Catelyn sighed. “You’re my whore, aren’t you?”

“Yes, my lady,” Jon quickly replied. _I’ll say anything to--_

“Good.” Catelyn lowered herself onto Jon’s waiting mouth. “Lick me. Worship me.”

Jon’s only response was frenzied licking. After a moment, Catelyn rolled her eyes. 

“You are a green one, aren’t you?” Catelyn grabbed Jon’s curly hair and pulled his head upwards, forcing his face deeper into her cunt.

“Lick the quim, Jon. That is where a woman gets her pleasure from. Focus your efforts there-- that’s a good boy.”

Jon was lost in the sensations of tasting Catelyn’s cunt. Catelyn’s taste and the scent assaulted his senses, and Jon moved his hands to cup her rear.

“Keep going, Jon-- it’s a good thing you have some skill at this. The Seven knows you’ll need more than that sad excuse for a cock to please a woman.”

Catelyn’s harsh words motivated Jon to attack her cunt with greater vigor, and Catelyn groaned appreciatively. After a moment, she let go of Jon’s head, and his hands moved to push her down back onto his face. 

Catelyn laughed. “Jon, let go! There’s more of that waiting for you, I promise!”

Jon hesitantly relaxed, and Jon watched as Catelyn stood up and went to her nightstand. When she returned, Jon looked at the thing in her hands with a slight expression of fear.

_Where did she even get that?_

It was a phallus, made of polished wood, and was attached to a harness that Catelyn was tying around her waist.

“I went out and bought it earlier. Isn’t it just lovely?” Catelyn laughed at Jon’s expression. “What, did you think you were going to get to fuck me?”

“I made no such presumptions, my lady.”

“That’s good. Kneel.”

Jon got up, and sat on his knees. He stared at Catelyn’s wooden cock, and licked his lips nervously. 

“Suck it, you slut.”

Jon hesitantly wrapped his lips around the rod, and looked up at Catelyn for approval. Her glittering eyes peered down at him, triumphant.

“Were I a man and you a woman, I would have had your maidenhead, Jon Snow. You would have been my whore-- you still are! And tonight, I’ll fuck you like a man.” Catelyn grabbed Jon’s head and forced him to take more of the strap-on down his throat. She smiled as Jon began bobbing his head up and down its length.

“You’re good at this, Jon. Have you practiced this before?”

Jon shook his head, but continued his efforts.

“Surely you lie. Tell me, Jon. Was it Theon? Did he force his cock down your whore throat?”

Jon shook his head, but his cock stiffened at the image Catelyn’s words brought into his mind.

“You slut! It _was_ Theon!”

Jon moaned his disagreement, and Catelyn chuckled. 

“I’m only teasing, Jon. But you are good at this.” After a while, she raised a hand, and Jon froze.

“On the bed. There’s a vial of lubricant in the nightstand’s drawer-- I suggest you use it.”

Jon nodded, and quickly laid down on the bed. His hands opened the vial, and after a moment, he turned to Catelyn.

“My lady, I--”

“Put some in your ass, Jon. Trust me, you’ll need it.”

Jon nodded, and after a moment, applied the lubricant to his rear.

“On your hands and knees now.”

Like a wolf, Catelyn approached her waiting servant from behind. Jon had spread his legs as wide as he could, and waited with both excitement and fear. Catelyn chuckled, and took a moment to position her strap-on. Then, she slowly entered, Jon’s asshole, and laughed as he let out a moan.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, my lady,” Jon gasped. 

Catelyn began thrusting in and out of Jon, and for a long time, the room was silent spare Jon’s moans.

“You enjoy being fucked, don’t you?”

“Yes, my--”

“Say it!”

“I enjoy being fucked,” Jon moaned. “I enjoy this.”

“You’re my slut, aren’t you?”

“I’m your slut! I’m your whore!”

“Good boy,” Catelyn hissed. Jon’s breath grew ragged.

“My lady, I’m going to--” Jon groaned as cum spurted from his cock, landing on the sheets and on his chest. Catelyn sighed with mock disappointment.

“Not only is it small, but your cock is quick to finish as well. It’s a good thing you like worshipping a woman’s cunt-- it’s the only kind of sex you’ll have at this rate.”

 _Somehow, I’d be fine with that_ , Jon thought. He then looked up at Catelyn.

“Forgive me, my lady, but did you--”

“No. But you’ll fix that, won’t you?” Catelyn unstrapped the phallus, leaving its wooden length buried in Jon.

"On your back, slut."

Jon moved into position, making sure to keep the wooden member buried in him as he did so. Catelyn nodded in approval before moving up the bed so that her rear aligned with Jon’s mouth.

“You have plenty of work ahead of you, bastard…”

Jon grinned as Catelyn lowered herself back onto him.

_Believe me, my lady, I’m ready to serve._

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, I hope you liked it! If you did, check out "Yes ma'am" by hauntedpoem-- it inspired this fic!


End file.
